Aun con vida
by Grandma's blue eyed angel
Summary: ONE SHOT. Que hubiese pasado, si los Vulturi hubiesen dejado con vida a Bree? Y si los Cullen la hubiesen aceptado en su clan...


_**Aun con vida.**_

**By Grandma's blue eyed angel. (Dems*)**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y una porción de la trama son de la Saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer, los personajes han sido tomados del libro "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner" La historia y la trama son originalmente MIAS. Si existe alguna otra historia parecida o igual a esta, es pura coincidencia. *(ATENCION: Esta historia puede contener spoliers de "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner")* **

**Summary: Que hubiese pasado, si los Vulturi hubiesen dejado con vida a Bree? Y si los Cullen la hubiesen aceptado en su clan...**

**Esta historia es un One shot (Historia de un solo capitulo.) (No contiene: Vulgaridades ni escenas para mayores de 18 años.)**

**FIC APTO PARA TODO LECTOR!**

_(Hablada por Bree – Bree POV)_

Estábamos aun en el prado, en aquel lugar en donde habían aniquilado a mi aquelerre. Yo mientras, estaba esperando por mi muerte.

Ya había observado como la tal Jane, utilizaba su "talento" en mi, era doloroso, como rememorar aquel día en que mi creadora, Victoria, me transformo. Aquel día en que todo cambio.

La que parecía ser la líder de los "vampiros policías" llevaba ya un tiempo indefinido hablando con los de ojos amarillos –o más bien interrogándolos- Al parecer estaba aun sorprendida de que los de ojos amarillos hayan acabado con mi grupo, pude captar que en la conversación, los de ojos amarillos no habían mencionados a los vampiros aulladores –Aquellos que por el tal Jasper, no pude observar- Me imagine que querían mantenerlos en secreto, Porque?... No lose.

Escuche y pude ver –aun encontrándome tan cerca del fuego que poco a poco hacia cenizas a los que fueron de mi grupo- que de pronto Jane me observo de una manera indiferente, para luego voltear su cara con una expresión serena en el rostro, hasta que quedo observando al que parecía ser el portavoz del clan de los ojos amarillos –El vampiro de pelo rojizo, el que leía las mentes-

-Un gusto verlos a todos... y a ti Bella- Jane hablo, solo mirando al de pelo rojizo, pero cuando menciono el nombre de la chica humana, fijo su mirada en esta, con algo de recelo.

Jane fijo su mirada en mi, ahora con aires de superioridad, mientras sus ojos color borgoña me fulminaban, yo observe de reojo al vampiro de pelo cobrizo, y pensé "gracias", yo esperaba que el hubiera captado toda la información que le había brindado mentalmente sobre los tales "Vulturi"... Esos vampiros que aun sin conocerlos, podría jurar que eran los más sádicos y sanguinarios, que detrás de su fachada de superioridad y respeto se hallaba todo su cinismo, eran unos mentirosos -esa era una de las buenas definiciones que me había imaginado en aquellos momentos-, unos mentirosos e hipócritas, pensar que habían hablado con Riley y con mi creadora, y habían especificado que les "alegraría" su triunfo sobre los vampiros de ojos amarillos y ahora se presentaban ante ellos en este prado, y los felicitaban por su buen trabajo. Que hipócritas eran. Debería darles vergüenza.

Pero esa no era la razón por la cual le agradecía al lector de mentes, era porque en realidad me sentía agradecida con él, por haber dado fin a la existencia de Victoria, y a la de Riley, ya no tendría que preocuparme por vengar la muerte de Diego. –Cerré mis ojos ante su recuerdo- Claro eso si es que me dejaban viva –cosa que veo muy lejana en este instante-

La voz de Jane me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Félix?- Llamo esta, a un vampiro con túnicas negras igual que las de ella, el cual respondió avanzando hasta ella.

-Espera!- Dijo el vampiro lector de mentes, mientras aun sostenía a la chica humana de forma protectora, pero sin perder la delicadeza de su agarre. Lo observe con cuidado de no hacer movimientos que llamaran más la atención hacia mí y pude notar como este me miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Acto seguido el que llamaban Carlisle, prosiguió:

-No la maten- Vi que se refería a mí, y eso hiso que una rara sensación cálida me abarcara el interior.

-Ella está dispuesta, podemos enseñarle las reglas- Hablo ahora el lector de mentes.

-Sí, estamos preparados para tenerla con nosotros- Dijo Carlisle.

-Espera- Jane no hablo, solo movió su labios, sin que de estos saliese el mas mínimo ruido, este mandato iba dirigido al tal Félix. Este solo asintió y dio varios pasos atrás, me sobresalte un poco al ver que este se había estado acercando a mí y ahora se alejaba, el ya estaba preparado para matarme.

-Aro dio órdenes muy claras- Prosiguió Jane, esta vez mirando a Carlisle. –Dijo que matásemos a cada neófito- Dijo la última palabra lentamente mientras posaba brevemente su mirada en mi, para luego mirar nuevamente a Carlisle.

-Eso yo lo puedo solucionar, puedo comunicarme con Aro, el lo entenderá –Hablo Carlisle, con voz serena. –No será necesario que intervengan con Bree.-Me sentí extraña cuando el vampiro de ojos amarillentos me llamo por mi nombre.-

De pronto vi que la menuda vampira de ojos amarillos –aquella del cabello alocado y corto- levanto las comisuras de sus labios formando un pequeño rastro de sonrisa, mientras miraba a Jane con sus ojos algo perdidos.

El lector de mentes miro por una fracción de segundos a la pequeña de cabello negro y alocado, para luego relajar un poco su tención, y esbozar también un pequeño rastro de sonrisa –el cual la humana, no dejo pasar desapercibido, mientras miraba a su protector con un ligerísimo seño fruncido- el vampiro de pelo rojizo, había relajado su postura, pero aun así se mantenía cauteloso.

-Cederemos- Dijo Jane, luego de intercambiar una mirada con los tres Vulturi tras de ella –Pero tendrán que hablar con Aro. Espero que cumplan con su cometido, si vemos algún problema no daremos rienda suelta o terceras oportunidades, y en ese caso el castigo no sería individual, ustedes de seguro entenderán a que me refiero. –Jane dijo esto mirando a los de ojos amarillos, los cuales le devolvían una mirada fría-

-No tendrán nada por lo cual preocuparse, de eso podrán estar seguros- Hablo el de pelo rojizo, observando a Jane-

-Edward tiene razón, pueden irse sin preocupación- Dijo Carlisle –Y gracias –pude notar que dijo esto con sinceridad, la cual no le debía a los Vulturi-

-Marchémonos, Aro querrá saber nuestras noticias- Hablo Jane, dirigiéndose a su aquelarre.- Por cierto!- dijo volteándose y fulminando a la humana, que aun permanecía en brazos, del que llamaban Edward- Ahora tendrás que ser más precavida Bella... Mucho más que antes- dijo esto en un todo sádico y algo bromista, el cual a nadie le pareció divertido, excepto a los tres encapuchados detrás de ella, los cuales me miraron igual que Jane, mientras decía la última frase.- Los neófitos son peligrosos- dijo antes de marcharse.

Vi como desaparecieron completamente en el horizonte los Vulturi, y como los de ojos amarillos me observaban.

El primero en acercarse a mí, fue Carlisle, su voz sonó serena y tranquila, pero con autoridad.

-Bienvenida, yo soy Carlisle, aunque tú de seguro ya lo habrás notado, antes que todo quiero que sepas que tenemos nuestras reglas y no solo nosotros, sino también los demás como nosotros- Note, que uso la oración: "Los demás como nosotros", para referirse a todos los vampiros de este extraño mundo –Las cuales esperamos que tu captes, como veras Bella es miembro de nuestra familia -Dijo esto último mirando a la humana mientras esta nos observaba de regreso. Aunque el viento ya no soplaba en mi dirección, la mente se me turbo por un momento al recordar su dulce aroma, Carlisle me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Contrólate, si intentas atacarla no lo toleraremos –Dijo Carlisle, mirándome directamente a los ojos – Te permitiremos que te quedes con nosotros y aprendas lo necesario para sobrevivir y pasar inadvertida. Pero tendrás que acatar nuestras órdenes. –Yo solo pude asentir-

Carlisle, volteo su cara hasta quedar observando el lugar en donde se encontraba el resto de su aquelarre y hablo, todos prestaron atención incluso la humana, la cual ya no estaba abrazada de Edward, esta vez el le sostenía la mano, en la cual pude notar que la chica... Bella, tenía una media luna la cual identifique como una mordida de... Vampiro?

-Edward, Bella, deberían marcharse primero... Ya saben, por precaución. –Dijo Carlisle y vi como Edward se acercaba a esta y sin temor recorría la mejilla de la chica con su mano y le susurraba un leve "vámonos", en ese instante me imagine dos situaciones una un tanto similar pero diferente y otra no tan afortunada para la chica humana. En la primera escena que se recreo en mi mente -mientras veía como dulcemente el lector de mentes acariciaba a Bella-, rememore aquella vez que Diego y yo habíamos descubierto que el sol no nos hacía daño, que el sol solo causaba un hermoso brillo en nuestras pieles duras y frías al tacto humano, recordé como Diego había posado su mano dulcemente –Al igual que Edward a Bella- en mi mejilla mientras esta brillaba como un prisma al sol, y me decía: "Que hermoso" –Ese recuerdo me dolió más de lo esperado.- En la segunda escena me veía yo tocando la cara de la chica para romper su cuello y clavar mis dientes en su tráquea, imaginaba como su sangre recorría mi garganta mientras yo gemía de placer, en ese momento la garganta me ardía casi tanto como en el primer día de mi nueva vida. Volví a observar a Edward y a Bella, este la subía en su espalda como un oso coala acomodando a su cría, suave pero ágilmente, cuando ella estuvo en su espalda el volteo su cara asía mi, con una nota muy clara de advertencia en sus ojos, -seguro avía visto lo que yo imagine.- Para luego adentrarse corriendo en el bosque, como solo un vampiro lo podría hacer.

No había notado que el rubio, Jasper -que parecía ser compañero de la pequeña de cabello corto y alocado-, me había estado observando todo este tiempo, miro a Carlisle que también me observaba para luego posar otra vez su mirada en mí, como esperando algún movimiento brusco de mi parte para que el pudiese aniquilarme rápidamente. El no confiaba en mí, al menos no como Carlisle –No es como si yo creyese que Carlisle confiaba en mí, yo aun no lo sabía- Pero es que la expresión de Carlisle inspiraba confianza, como si él no pudiese hacerme daño. Apostaría que todos en su aquelarre lo veían como a un padre.

El grandulón y fortachón de pelo rizado y oscuro –el que había matado a Kevin- suspiro divertido mientras me miraba y decía:

-Bienvenida al club de los vegetarianos!- No entendí a que se refería con lo de "vegetarianos", solo vi como una vampira alta y con una hermosa melena dorada hasta la cintura, lo miraba con expresión de reproche y le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza, como diciéndole: "No comiences" –El vampiro fortachón le devolvió la mirada y resoplo divertido-

En ese momento comprendí, que lo que me esperaba iba a ser duro, difícil y sobre todo doloroso. Pero yo podría superarlo, se lo debía a Diego. Además aun me quedaba Fred "El freaky", el dijo que me esperaría en Vancouver solo por un día, pero que dejaría su rastro para que yo pudiese encontrarlo.

Eso del rastro no importaba mucho, pues aunque Fred olvidase dejarlo, yo lo buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras cuando estuviese lista y le contaría todo lo que habría aprendido para ese entonces y volvería con él para visitar a aquellos que me habían enseñado todo lo que supiese en ese momento. Y aunque no encontrase a Fred, aun tendría a estos vampiros de ojos amarillentos y amables para recibirme otra vez.

Y quien sabe, tal vez hasta la chica humana, la tal Bella y yo –por supuesto, si aprendo a controlarme- Podríamos llegar a tener una amistad tan dulce como el olor de su sangre...

**Hola!**

**Pues, esta es mi primera historia! (Que feliz estoy!), déjenme sus reviews! (Porfis no se vallan sin dejarme uno!) Esto me surgió, cuando termine de leer el libro de Bree y yo la verdad me deprimo mucho con los finales tristes... Y un secreto (No se lo vallan a decir a nadie!)... "Yo no quería que Bree muriese!" (Tampoco Diego, pero ese era inevitable) ~Así que decidí escribir este one shot~, primeramente iba a ser un 3 shot, pero cuando tome mi computadora y comencé a escribir, la historia se encamino ella solita a su fin... Y bien, para finalizar: GRACIAS! A tods los que leyeron este fic!.. Déjenme sus reviews, no se olviden!**

**Aloha!..**

**Atte. GBEA (Dems*)**


End file.
